


Kakak Rambut Coklat

by sunkissedbysnow



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: College, M/M, pre-relationship maybe, senior and junior
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbysnow/pseuds/sunkissedbysnow
Summary: Byungchan yang penasaran sama kakak rambut coklat yang selalu lihatin dia pas ospek.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Kakak Rambut Coklat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyjeilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/gifts).



> Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk Jeli. Sudah pernah di post di twitter

**Kakak Rambut Coklat**

* * *

Ketika jarum jam pendek sudah menunjukkan angka enam dan jarum panjang di angka empat, Byungchan yang masih berlari dari parkiran menuju aula fakultas di lantai tiga, sudah pasti dan sangat yakin, bahwa dia akan mendapatkan hukuman lagi hari ini. 

Dua minggu yang lalu, diserangkaian ospek fakultas yang diadakan di tiap hari Sabtu tiap seminggu sekali selama satu bulan, Byungchan sudah telat. Laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi menjulang —bahkan paling tinggi seangkatannya— datang memasuki aula pukul 06.44, lebih tiga menit dari toleransi telat yang ditetapkan panitia ospek dan komisi disiplin fakultasnya. Alhasil, saat ospek hari itu selesai, Byungchan dan beberapa orang yang juga telat, diminta untuk menemui salah satu anggota komisi disiplin dan tentu saja mendapatkan sangsi. Sangsinya dua minggu lalu adalah, Byungchan harus melakukan  _ review _ jurnal sebanyak tiga jurnal dengan jumlah halaman minimal masing-masing jurnal adalah empat belas halaman dengan topik yang sama Disesuaikan dengan jumlah waktu keterlambatan Byungchan. 

Seminggu yang lalu, Byungchan lagi-lagi telat, yang menyebabkan harus menghadap ke ruang komdis dan berhadapan dengan Jung Eunji, Lee Jaehwan dan satu lagi yang berambut coklat, Byungchan tidak tahu namanya, karena si rambut coklat jarang berbicara. Sangsinya kali ini adalah, Byungchan diminta untuk melakukan wawancara dengan salah satu anggota BEM yang sudah diperkenalkan diawal-awal ospek dimulai. Wawancara dengan topik bagaimana gambaran  _ jobdesc  _ BEM di divisi terkait. 

Byungchan menghela nafas panjang setelah ia masuk ke aula diikuti dengan pandangan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tadi. Mata bulatnya mengenali kakak-kakak komdis yang berdiri dibelakang barisan. Byungchan menangkap ada salah satu kakak komdis yang tersenyum miring saat melihat dirinya masuk. Byungchan sudah yakin, nanti setelah selesai rangkaian ospek minggu ini, Byungchan pasti akan bertemu dengan si kakak komdis rambut coklat yang tersenyum miring ke arahnya tadi. 

*

Byungchan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang komdis dengan dua orang lain yang juga telat hari ini. Tidak ada yang berbicara karena ada kakak panitia lain yang berjalan di depan mereka. Katanya sih harus kondusif. 

"Byungchan, nggak bosan telat terus?" adalah si kakak komdis rambut coklat dengan mata yang lebih sipit daripada mata Byungchan. 

Byungchan tidak menjawab. Hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya, penyebab Byungchan telat tiap hari ospek, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena dia bangun telat dan harus mandi. Byungchan nggak bisa ke kampus kalau dia nggak mandi. Jadi, semepet apapun dia harus tetap mandi. 

“Gini deh, alasan kamu kali ini apa?” sebenarnya Byungchan heran, kenapa yang daritadi ditanyai hanya dia oleh si kakak komdis yang rambutnya coklat ini? Kenapa bukan kedua temannya yang lain? Padahal yang ada di ruangan itu nggak cuma Byungchan, 

“Kesiangan kak. Terus saya nggak bisa kalau ke kampus nggak mandi.” 

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara setelah Byungchan menjawab. Ketiga kakak komdis yang ada di depannya hanya melihat ketiga mahasiswa baru ini dengan pandangan (yang menurut Byungchan) sok dibikin galak. 

“Kalau terlambat, udah tau ada sangsinya kan?” tanya Jaehwan yang dibalas anggukkan oleh ketiga orang mahasiswa baru itu. 

“Suhyun, komdis kasih kamu sangsi untuk wawancara ketua BEM. Hanse, sangsi kamu wawancara ketua panitia acara ospek ini dan buat Byungchan,” Byungchan merapalkan banyak doa semoga dia tidak diminta untuk mewawancarai orang yang rese, “kamu wawancara ketua komdis di serangkaian ospek ini.” 

Byungchan bingung. 

*

Hari ini sudah hari Selasa, tandanya sudah tiga hari sejak sangsi yang diberikan kakak komdis untuk Byungchan mewawancarai ketua komdis. Sayangnya, Byungchan masih belum tahu siapa ketua komdis itu. Ia sudah bertanya pada teman-teman yang dikenalnya selama masa ospek, tapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa ketua komdisnya. Byungchan kira, Jung Eunji adalah ketua komdis, karena perempuan dengan rambut sebahu warna hitam itu adalah yang sering berbicara di depan teman-teman maba saat pelaksanaan ospek. Nyatanya, bukan Eunji. Ada satu orang yang Byungchan curigai adalah ketua komdis, yaitu si kakak komdis yang berambut coklat dan suka memakai kacamata tipis.

Kenapa dia?

Karena, dia jarang berbicara di depan teman-teman maba, tapi dia selalu hadir di setiap sesi atau rangkaian acara ospek yang sifatnya penting dan nggak penting. Dan lagi, si kakak rambut coklat ini juga lebih diam daripada kakak-kakak komdis yang lain. 

Byungchan baru saja akan pergi dari gazebo tempatnya ngobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain, saat ia melihat si kakak komdis rambut coklat sedang duduk di teras kantin fakultas dengan beberapa temannya yang membawa segelas cangkir plastik kopi atau sekedar rokokan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Byungchan segera menghampiri kakak rambut coklat. 

“Misi kak.” sapa Byungchan. Semua kakak tingkat yang ada di gerombolan itu melihat ke arah Byungchan dan bersikap biasa saja, seolah-olah kehadiran Byungchan bukan suatu kehadiran yang membuat mereka kaget. 

“Maba ya lo?” tanya salah satu yang memakai kacamata dengan hidung mancung, Byungchan mengangguk. 

“Maaf kak, ganggu waktunya. Tapi saya dapat penugasan untuk wawancara kakak yang rambut coklat ini buat tugas ospek saya.”

“Kakak rambut coklat?” beo si rambut coklat. 

“He kamu nggak tahu namanya?” kali ini yang memakai jaket jeans. Byungchan menelan ludahnya gugup. 

“Kamu tau nggak dia siapa di panitia ospek?” 

“Ketua komdis.” sebenarnya Byungchan beneran nggak tau, siapa si kakak komdis rambut coklat. Dia cuma asal nebak kalau dia ketua komdis, dan nggak tau namanya. Yang penting, tugas dia buat wawancara ketua komdis cepetan selesai. Kalaupun nanti dia salah, paling dia bakalan diomongin kakak tingkat yang lain dan dia harus wawancara ulang. 

Si kakak rambut coklat komdis itu meletakkan botol  _ Nü Green Tea- _ nya dan mengangguk. "Mau wawancara apa?" 

**'Hah?!'**

Demi. Byungchan itu awalnya cuma sekedar iseng dan ngawur nebak-nebak kalau kakak komdis rambut coklat yang ada di depannya ini itu si ketua komdis. Gataunya beneran ketua komdis? 

**‘Dewi Fortuna gak benci sama gue ternyata.’**

*

Es teh jumbo yang tinggal separo diminum lagi oleh Byungchan. Setelah hampir empat puluh lima sampai enam puluh menit, Byungchan mengobrol (lebih tepatnya wawancara) si ketua komdis rambut coklat tadi, Byungchan pergi ke kantin fakultas dengan gerombolan teman-teman yang ia kenal dari ospek. 

“Lo udah selesai wawancara si ketua komdis?” tanya Hanse. 

“Udah. Sebelum gue ngajak kalian kesini gue udah selesai tadi,” jawab Byungchan, “-tapi lo tau gak? Kayaknya ke- _bejo_ -an gue dimaksimalin di hari ini beneran.” 

“Kenapa?”

“Gue sampai sekarang nggak tau siapa ketua komdis kita. Tapi, gue curiga sama si kakak komdis yang rambutnya coklat dan selalu pakai kacamata itu, kayak gue tuh nggak asing dan ada  _ feeling-feeling  _ dia tuh kayak orang penting selama ospek ini. Dan kalian tau?” Hanse dan Luda menggeleng.

“Gue tadi nyamperin gerombolan kating yang biasa nongkrong di teras deket koperasi fotokopian kan, gue langsung bilang kalau gue mau wawancara dia. Dan pas temennya tanya, emang dia siapa, gue jawab kalau dia ketua komdis dan dia mau gue wawancara!”

“Bentar,” potong Luda, “jadi maksud lo, lo nebak kalau si kakak rambut coklat yang lo wawancarain itu adalah ketua komdis dan tebakan lo bener?”

“IYA! Bejo banget gak sih gue? Padahal asli! Selama wawancara gue gak tahu siapa namanya, gue juga manggil dia ‘Kak’ dan diawal pas mau wawancara juga gue nggak nyebutin namanya dan dia juga gak tanya. Aneh sih, tapi yaudah lah, yang penting tugas ospek gue kelar.”

“Lo mau tau nggak nama ketua komdis yang lo wawancarain itu?” tanya Hanse.

“Emang beneran dia ketua komdisnya?” 

Hanse mengangguk. Piring yang berisi kwetiau goreng jumbo ia singkirkan ke pinggir sebelum memberikan informasi yang cukup penting bagi Byungchan. 

“Si kakak rambut coklat itu tuh, emang ketua komdis. Gue juga baru tau dikasih tau sama kating yang sebelumnya gue ajak interaksi, kak Sejun. Gue iseng tanya, siapa ketua komdis taun ini? Gue tanyanya tadi sih pas interaksi, dia kan anak acara kan, si Sejun itu. Terus dia jawab, 

_ *’Oh lo nggak tau siapa ketuanya? Orangnya yang suka pakai kacamata bunder dan rambutnya coklat kalau sesi komdis.*’  _

Karena gue nggak tau namanya siapa, gue tanyain kan ke Sejun, siapa emang namanya?”

“Kang Seungsik.” sambung Byungchan. 

**-fin-**


End file.
